


A heart shaped snowball

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: its snowing on valentine's day at monster high.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be writing a lot pre reboot stuff mixed with my own ideas for monster high so if you haven't seen welcome to monster high yet you won't know what heck is going on just a heads up and if you have I hope you enjoy my stories (:

clawdeen sat on a somewhat icy bench outside with her best friend’s draculaura Frankie and lagoona. They were talking about what their plans they had for Valentine’s Day and a birthday party for draculaura whose birthday was also on this day.  
.  
clawdeen spoke with them while discreetly watching the snowball fight raythe was having with his friends across from where the girls were sitting. 

At a point during the snowball fight rayth didn’t participate and now seemed to be focused on something in his hands when he started walking over to clawdeen with his hands behind his back.  
Surprised clawdeen got up and began walking to him meeting him halfway there. draculaura saw this and smiled.

raythe? What is it? Clawdeen asked getting an immediate answer as raythe moved his hidden hands to the front of him. In his hands was snowball he crafted into the shape of a heart.  
clawdeen blushed and he placed in her winter gloved hands. 

For you rayth spoke, 

you’re so sweet and so mushy.

They both laughed quietly at this and looked at each other lovingly for a moment before heading back to where they were before knowing their friends would just come for them if they didn’t.

When clawdeen sit back down on the bench draculaura upon noticing the heart snowball she held, had abandon the previous conversation she was having in favor of teasing clawdeen who couldn’t seem to get the smile off face just let her.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day I have another monster high valentines day story right after this one.


End file.
